Flowers Heart
by Winter Sunshines
Summary: [Chapter 2 END] Seikat bunga baby's breath dan perbincangan singkat disetiap penghujung senja, membuat Jeon Jungkook perlahan jatuh cinta. Akankah semua berakhir indah? [Twoshoot - Vkook/Taekook] a collaboration fanfiction by RainKim and Aii-nim #JungkookBirthdayProject RnR juseyoo
1. Chapter 1

**_Flowers Heart_**

 ** _Cast:_** Jeon Jungkook

Kim Taehyung

Other Casts

 ** _Genre:_** Romance, Hurt/comfort, Angst

 ** _Length:_** Two-shoot

 ** _Disclaimer:_** Fiksi

 _Inspired by:_

 _BTS Love yourself's poster_

 _ **By.**_ _RainKim 'n Aii-nim_

* * *

.

.

Jeon Jungkook telah lama kehilangan arti untuk hidup di dunia ini. Tak masalah baginya bila ia akan mati besok, hari ini atau bahkan detik ini, Jeon Jungkook sama sekali tak peduli.

Lelaki beriris sekelam malam itu meyakini bahwa hidupnya selalu dikelilingi dengan ketidakberuntungan. Bagaimana tidak? Ia sudah menjadi sebatang kara setelah kedua orangtuanya meninggal dalam kecelakaan pesawat saat usianya masih belia, terlunta-lunta dan harus bekerja keras seorang diri demi memenuhi kebutuhan hidupnya. Dan saat pertama kalinya mengenal cinta, Jungkook justru dikhianati oleh kekasihnya yang berselingkuh dengan sahabat karibnya sendiri. Seakan tak cukup sampai disitu, ia pun di vonis dokter mengidap penyakit mematikan yang membuat usianya takkan lama, jika tak segera di tangani. Miris, jadi untuk apa ia hidup jika yang di tanggungnya hanyalah nestapa tanpa henti?

"Jungkook-ah, ini bunga yang kau pesan kemarin."

Pemuda itu tersenyum tipis dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk menerima seikat bunga dari perawatnya. Ia menghirup dalam aroma khas bunga itu sebelum menempatkannya dipangkuannya.

"Terimakasih." Gumamnya.

Perawat itu tersenyum ramah, "Perlu aku antarkan?" tawarnya.

Kepala Jungkook menggeleng pelan. Menolak dengan halus tawaran dari perawat yang telah menjaganya selama ia dirawat di rumah sakit ini. Aneh memang, ia berada disana sebagai pasien tapi mangkir dari setiap pengobatan dan terapi yang harus ia jalani. Sekali lagi, Jungkook tidak peduli meskipun ia harus mati. Ia hanya ingin menikmati sisa hidupnya tanpa harus buang-buang energi dengan pengobatan yang tanpa hasil. Meskipun kondisinya kian hari kian lemah. Meskipun kini Jungkook terpaksa harus duduk di kursi roda akibat pembengkakan di kedua pergelangan kakinya kerena penyakitnya yang semakin parah.

Meski begitu, Jungkook tidak pernah ingin menyulitkan siapapun. Bakan saat ia merasa lelah dan butuh dukungan dari orang lain, Jeon Jungkook tidak pernah sekalipun mengeluh walaupun terlihat gurat menyerah di wajahnya.

"Tidak perlu, Jim."

Perawat dengan _name tag_ Park Jimin itu hanya mengulum senyum memandang Jungkook yang mulai menjauh perlahan dengan memutar kedua roda _wheelchair_ nya menggunakan tangan.

Ia boleh saja menyerah pada hidupnya, tapi bukan berarti ia lantas menyia-nyiakan sisa hidupnya yang berharga. Jungkook bertekad akan mengisinya dengan hal-hal yang berguna agar sekali saja, orang-orang dapat tersenyum mengingatnya saat kelak ia tiada.

.

.

Seorang lelaki melangkah menyusuri lorong rumah sakit. Sesekali kepalanya menoleh kekanan dan kekiri. Mengulas senyum begitu berpapasan dengan beberapa perawat yang dikenalnya.

Tadi pagi saat datang berkunjung, ia tidak sengaja melihat anak-anak yang dirawat disini sedang bermain di sebuah ruang khusus. Maka kini, dengan sekantong penuh susu berbagai macam rasa yang dibawanya, pemuda bermarga Kim itu melangkah menuju ruangan tersebut. Ia menyukai anak kecil dan sepertinya akan menyenangkan bila bermain dengan mereka.

Langkahnya terhenti didepan pintu ruangan yang bertuliskan ' _Children Room'_ saat mendapati ruangan itu kosong tak berpenghuni meninggalkan mainan yang masih berceceran dilantai.

"Ada yang bisa dibantu, tuan?"

Pemuda itu membalikkan tubuhnya dan mendapatkan figur seorang perawat tersenyum ramah kearahnya. Tangannya mengusap tengkuknya karena merasa canggung tanpa sebab.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan anak-anak yang dirawat disini dan memberikan mereka sebotol susu. Tapi sepertinya mereka sudah pergi." jelasnya.

Perawat itu mengulum senyum. "Setiap sore mereka akan bermain di taman belakang rumah sakit. Jika anda berkenan, saya bisa mengantarkan anda kesana."

Pupil lelaki itu berbinar senang. Kepalanya mengangguk cepat. "Terimakasih..." Ia menatap _nametag_ yang terpasang di dada sebelah kanan perawat itu. "... Jimin-ssi." imbuhnya.

Jimin tersenyum kecil kemudian melangkah bersama dan membicarakan beberapa hal basa-basi mengiringi langkah mereka. Di luar dugaan, ternyata mereka seumuran dan Jimin termasuk orang yang cukup menyenangkan untuk diajak bicara.

"Disana."

Ia mengikuti arah pandang Jimin dan menemukan sekumpulan anak kecil yang sibuk bermain dan merangkai bunga. Pemuda itu lalu kembali menatap Jimin kemudian tersenyum hangat sebelum melangkah sendiri mendekati mereka karena Jimin harus pergi keruangan Dokter.

Lelaki itu terdiam dipinggir taman menatap anak-anak yang sedang asik merangkai bunga dengan beberapa anak yang sibuk berlarian dan tertawa riang. Tiba-tiba rasa canggung menyergapnya. Tidak mungkin jika ia tiba-tiba bergabung dan bermain dengan mereka begitu saja.

"Kau harus mengikatnya seperti ini, Jiyoung-ah."

Kepalanya menoleh cepat menatap seorang pemuda lain yang duduk dikursi rodanya, sedang mengajari seorang anak merangkai bunga. Lelaki itu tersenyum kecil. Setidaknya ada orang dewasa yang bisa membantunya untuk dekat dengan anak-anak ini.

Ia mendekati pemuda itu ragu. Namun kakinya tetap melangkah tanpa henti. Tangannya terulur menepuk pelan bahu lelaki yang terlihat lebih muda darinya hingga pemuda itu menoleh kearahnya.

.

.

Jungkook sedikit terkejut ketika tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk bahunya pelan.

"Hai." Sapa orang itu.

Jungkook mengerjap bingung, tapi kemudian ia tersenyum tipis ke arah lelaki tersebut. "Ya, ada perlu apa?"

Lelaki berpakaian semi formal dengan warna rambut caramel itu terlihat menatap sekeliling, sebelum duduk di kursi taman di samping Jungkook kemudian mengulurkan tangannya. "Aku Kim Taehyung."

Meski suasananya terasa canggung, tapi akhirnya Jungkook tetap menyambut uluran tangan itu. "Jeon Jungkook."

Mereka terdiam sesaat, lalu pria bernama Taehyung tersebut kembali bersuara. "Kau selalu bermain dengan mereka?" tanyanya sambil mengarahkan pandangan ke sekelompok anak yang tengah bermain.

Jungkook mengikuti arah pandang Taehyung. "Ya. Aku sering mengajak mereka bermain disini setiap sore. Menggambar, menyanyi, kadang mengajari mereka merangkai bunga agar mereka bisa menghias kamar rawat mereka dengan bunga yang dirangkai sendiri."

"Kau pandai merangkai bunga?" sorot mata Taehyung menampakkan binar tertarik, membuat Jungkook tersenyum malu.

"Na-ah. Aku hanya senang melakukannya."

Pria Kim ikut tersenyum. Tanpa diberitaupun ia tau bahwa Jungkook adalah salah satu pasien tetap di rumah sakit ini.

"Apakah keluarga Taehyung-ssi sedang di rawat disini?"

Pertanyaan Jungkook yang tiba-tiba sempat membuat Taehyung mengerjap bingung. Raut wajahnya kemudian berubah sendu, "Ya, _Komatose_ karena lemah jantung."

Jungkook terdiam, merasa bersalah karena telah bertanya ketika melihat air muka Taehyung yang murung. Pandangannya kemudian menangkap sesuatu yang berada di dekat lelaki itu.

"itu, apa yang kau bawa?" Jungkook bertanya sambil melirik kantong kertas di sisi kanan Taehyung.

Yang ditanya tertawa canggung. "Oh. Ini beberapa botol susu. Aku berniat memberikannya pada mereka, tapi kau taulah, aku masih agak canggung dengan anak kecil. Tidak tau harus bagaimana memulai interaksi dengan mereka."

Jungkook tersenyum mendengar penuturan Taehyung. "Taehyung-ssi, perhatikan baik-baik." Kemudian atensinya teralih pada sekumpulan anak-anak yang sedang bermain tak jauh dari mereka. "Anak-anak, kemari sebentar." panggilnya menarik perhatian.

Segerombolan anak-anak itu menoleh kemudian berbondong-bondong menghampiri. Mereka berkerumun di sekeliling Jungkook dan Taehyung dengan tatapan ingin tau.

"Anak-anak, perkenalkan. Ini Paman Taehyung." Ucap Jungkook sambil melirik ke arah Taehyung.

Taehyung memasang senyum senatural mungkin lalu melambai singkat. "Hallo, senang bertemu dengan kalian."

Hening. Anak-anak itu masih belum mengerti perihal keberadaan Taehyung dan maksud Jungkook memanggil mereka tadi.

"Paman Taehyung ini ingin ikut bergabung dan bermain bersama, kalian tidak keberatan kan?" Jungkook bertanya dan jawaban anak-anak tersebut hanya gelengan singkat.

Taehyung sendiri sudah grogi bukan main. Apalagi jika melihat tanggapan skeptis mereka dan tatapan penuh rasa selidik yang mereka layangkan kepadanya. Sementara Jungkook disisinya menahan kikikan dan kembali buka suara.

"Nah, selain itu Paman Tae juga membawakan kalian sesuatu lho, iya kan Paman Tae?" Jungkook menyikut pelan lengan Taehyung, bermaksud meminta lelaki itu bicara. Anak-anak yang tadinya menatap penasaran ke arah Taehyung, kini beralih ke arah kantong kertas di pangkuan Pria Kim.

"Ah, benar. Ini-" Taehyung mengeluarkan sebotol susu rasa cokelat dan menunjukannya, "Paman membawa beberapa botol susu. Apa kalian suka susu?"

Anak-anak tersebut masih ragu-ragu menjawab. Dan Jungkook kembali bicara untuk membantu mencairkan suasana. "Wah, susu rasa cokelat. Bukankah Jiyoung suka susu cokelat?"

Bocah bernama Jiyoung yang Jungkook tanya mengangguk.

"Nah, bagaimana jika Jiyoung menerima susu cokelat dari Paman Tae dan ucapkan terimakasih?"

Takut-takut, bocah perempuan berusia enam tahun itu mendekati Taehyung, mengambil susu tersebut dari tangannya dan mencicit pelan, "Terimakasih, Paman Tae."

Taehyung tersenyum lebar. Menahan diri agar tak mencubit gemas pipi gembil Jiyoung dan berakhir hanya mengelus surai hitam panjang bocah tersebut. Setelah Jiyoung kembali ke posisi, Taehyung mengeluarkan sebotol susu lagi. Kali ini dengan rasa strawberry. "Paman punya rasa yang lain. Strawberry. Apa di antara kalian ada yang suka strawberry?" ujarnya ramah.

Ada tiga anak yang merespon dengan mengacungkan jari-jari mungil mereka.

"Ah, benar! Minsu, Hwayoung dan Nari sangat suka strawberry." Jungkook menjelaskan dengan ceria, secara tak langsung mengenalkan nama anak-anak itu pada Taehyung.

"Benarkah? Kebetulan Paman membawa banyak rasa strawberry." Taehyung mengeluarkan lagi botol-botol susu dengan rasa yang sama dan menyerahkannya pada ketiga anak tersebut. Masing masing dari mereka memberi ucapan terimakasih yang manis dan di balas dengan usapan sayang di pucuk kepala oleh Taehyung.

"Uh, Paman..." seorang anak berusia sekitar lima, mendekat takut-takut ke arah Taehyung. Binar matanya yang bening menatap Taehyung penuh ragu.

Taehyung tersenyum, sedikit menunduk dan mengelus pelan pipi bocah itu. "ada apa adik manis? Siapa namamu?"

Bocah lelaki itu sedikit tersipu. "Taegukie..." ucapnya lirih. "Apa paman Tae punya susu rasa pisang? Taegukie suka pisang." Tanya bocah itu kemudian.

Taehyung berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak memekik. Anak kecil di hadapannya ini sungguh menggemaskan dan membuat Taehyung jatuh hati. "Tentu saja ada. Paman punya susu rasa pisang khusus untuk Taegukie." Ucapnya sambil menyerahkan susu itu pada Taeguk.

Si bocah memekik girang. Mengalungkan lengan mungilnya di leher Taehyung kemudian mencium pipi lelaki itu sambil berbisik terimakasih. Aksi yang cukup membuat Taehyung terkejut namun senyum lebar kemudian terbit di bibirnya. Dan setelah Taeguk menjauh, anak-anak lain yang sedari tadi memperhatikan mulai berani mendekati Taehyung dan menerima susu yang diberikan si pria Kim. Kecanggungan yang sempat terjadi beberapa saat lalu kini telah melebur menjadi gelak tawa dan pekikan girang khas anak-anak kecil tersebut.

Jungkook memperhatikan semuanya dengan seulas senyum di wajah. Bagaimana Taehyung mulai terlihat santai dan tak lagi kaku di hadapan anak-anak. Pria Kim tertawa lebar, sesekali mengusap dan menjawil pipi bocah-bocah itu gemas. Lalu tanpa sengaja tatapan keduanya bertemu. Taehyung tersenyum begitu menawan ke arah Jungkook sambil mengangguk sekali, mengucapkan isyarat terimakasih yang langsung di jawab Jungkook dengan kuluman senyum dan anggukan serupa.

Pipi pemuda Jeon terasa memanas, entah kenapa.

.

.

Keesokan harinya Taehyung kembali datang dan menghampiri Jungkook yang seperti biasa tengah bermain bersama pasien anak-anak di taman. Kali ini lelaki itu membawa bertangkai-tangkai _bunga baby's breath_ di tangan.

"Jungkook-ssi." Sapa Taehyung ketika telah berada di samping Jeon muda.

Jungkook menoleh dan tersenyum begitu mengetahui siapa yang menyapanya. Taehyung kemudian duduk di salah satu kursi taman didekat Jungkook dengan pandangan yang tidak teralih dari bunga yang sedang dirangkai pemuda Jeon.

"Kau datang lagi."

Taehyung hanya bisa terkekeh membalas perkataan Jungkook. Ia kembali menatap bunga yang dibawanya sebelum mengangsurkannya kehadapan Jungkook, membuat pemuda itu menatapnya penuh tanya.

"Eum.. Bisa tolong rangkaikan bunga ini untukku?" pintanya.

Jungkook tersenyum lalu mengangguk pelan. Ia meraih bunga yang dibawa Taehyung dan mulai melakukan perkerjaannya. "Bunga ini terlalu banyak untuk dibuat satu rangkaian." ucapnya sembali merapikan beberapa tangkai bunga.

Taehyung mengerjap pelan lalu buru-buru menjawab. "Kalau begitu jadikan dua rangkaian. Bisakah?"

Pemuda Jeon kembali mengulum senyum. "Tentu saja, Taehyung-ssi."

Setelahnya hening menyergap keduanya. Jungkook terlalu fokus merangkai bunga dan Taehyung yang setia memandanginya.

"Apa kau memetik sendiri bunga-bunga ini, Taehyung-ssi?" Jungkook bertanya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari bunga yang ia rangkai.

Taehyung mengangguk, "Ya. Dirumahku ada rumah kaca khusus untuk berkebun." Jawabnya.

Menoleh, Jungkook menatap Taehyung dengan binar di sepasang manik kelamnya, " _Wah_ ~ sejak dulu aku selalu ingin punya yang seperti itu." Ia kemudian kembali menunduk dan melanjutkan rangkaiannya. "Pasti menyenangkan ya? Aku juga sangat suka berkebun."

Tanpa sadar, Taehyung tersenyum melihat tingkah Jungkook yang kadang begitu ekspresif. Entah mengapa ia merasa kepribadian Jungkook begitu mirip dengan kepribadiaan orang itu.

"Kau benar-benar mirip dengannya." Ucapan itu terlontar begitu saja dari bibir Taehyung.

Jungkook kembali menoleh. Satu alisnya terangkat menandakan bahwa dirinya tidak mengerti maksud Taehyung.

"Dengannya? Siapa?" tanyanya bingung.

Taehyung mengerjap beberapa kali begitu menyadari kebodohannya. Mulutnya terbuka ingin mengucapkan sesuatu namun tidak ada kata yang berhasil terlontar.

"Jungkook-ah."

Pandangan keduanya beralih pada seorang perawat yang menyerukan nama Jungkook. Jimin -perawat tersebut- berjalan tergopoh mendekati mereka. "Dokter Min mencarimu."

Pandangan Jimin kemudian beralih kearah Taehyung. "Anda datang lagi, tuan." sapanya ramah dan membungkuk singkat.

Taehyung tersenyum lalu mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban. Ia kembali menatap Jungkook yang melanjutkan rangkaian bunganya. Mengikatnya dengan simpul cantik menggunakan pita berwarna hijau lalu menyerahkannya pada Taehyung.

"Cantik sekali." Taehyung bergumam. Ia menerima dengan senang bunga yang sudah dirangkai apik oleh Jungkook. "Terimakasih, Jungkook-ssi." Imbuhnya.

"Sama-sama, Taehyung-ssi."

Taehyung menimang dan menatap kedua rangkaian bunga _baby's breath_ di tangannya bergantian, kemudian ia menyodorkan seikat bunga di tangan kanannya itu pada Jungkook. "Untukmu."

Jungkook terkejut kemudian bertanya kikuk, "U-untukku?" kedua pipinya mulai bersemu ketika menerima rangkaian bunga tersebut. "Terimakasih." Bisiknya lirih.

Taehyung tersenyum lalu bangkit dari kursi, "Tidak perlu. Itu adalah ucapan terimakasih untuk rangkaian bunga yang cantik ini. Kalau begitu aku permisi, Jungkook-ssi, Jimin-ssi."

Kemudian Taehyung beranjak pergi setelah sebelumnya membungkuk singkat dan menggumam terimakasih sekali lagi.

Jungkook tersenyum. Bahkan pandangannya tidak teralih dari punggung Taehyung yang semakin menjauh hingga menghilang dalam kerumunan manusia yang berlalu lalang. Nafasnya berhembus pelan lalu kembali merangkai bunga yang sempat terabaikan olehnya.

"Kau menyukainya?"

Jungkook menoleh kaget kearah Jimin. Dengan cepat ia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak. Apa-apaan kau ini." ucapnya panik.

Jimin tergelak keras. Ini pertama kalinya ia melihat Jungkook menjadi sepanik itu hanya karena sebuah pertanyaan sederhana.

"Astaga, Kook-ah. Kau lucu sekali."

Jungkook mencebik lalu melempari Jimin dengan beberapa tangkai bunga yang dipegangnya. Terkadang pemuda Park benar-benar menyebalkan bagi Jungkook, contohnya saja seperti saat ini.

"Sudahlah, bilang pada Yoongi _Hyung_ kalau aku tetap tak ingin namaku di cantumkan di daftar tunggu pasien untuk menerima donor." Ujarnya sambil memalingkan muka.

Raut wajah Jimin seketika berubah mendengarnya, "Ayolah, Kook-ah. Dengarkan _Hyungdeul_ mu ini sekali saja."

"Percuma, _Hyung_. Takkan ada gunanya."

Jimin bungkam. Ia sudah tak bisa lagi berkata-kata jika Jungkook sudah memanggilnya _Hyung_. Pemuda Park kemudian melangkah mendekat dan mengelus surai hitam Jungkook dengan sayang. "Setiap manusia yang hidup di dunia ini berharga, Kook-ah. Begitupun juga dirimu."

"Tapi aku tidak ingin, _Hyung_. Seolah-olah sama saja aku mengharapkan seseorang mati hanya agar aku bisa mendapatkan kesempatan menjalani kehidupanku yang hampa ini. Aku tidak mau."

Jimin mengangguk, beralih mendekap kepala Jungkook di dadanya. "Baiklah, _Hyung_ mengerti. Kau masih bisa mengubah pikiranmu lain kali."

.

.

Hari berikutnya dan berikutnya lagi, Taehyung masih datang ke taman. Lelaki itu tetap membawa bunga yang sama dengan Jumlah yang sama. Meminta Jungkook merangkainya menjadi dua dan memberikan salah satunya pada Jeon muda sebagai tanda terimakasihnya.

Terkadang mereka akan duduk disana cukup lama. Ikut bermain bersama anak-anak atau sekedar memperhatikan dari kejauhan. Sebenarnya ada satu hal yang ingin sekali Jungkook tanyakan pada Taehyung. Perihal siapa gerangan seseorang yang sering Taehyung kunjungi di rumah sakit itu. Saat sedang bersamanya ataupun bercengkrama dengan beberapa anak, Taehyung memang memasang wajah ceria, tapi dibalik itu Jungkook tau, bahwa Taehyung menyimpan kesedihan di dasar hatinya. Seseorang itu pastilah orang yang berharga bagi Taehyung dan Jungkook entah kenapa merasa takut.

Pernah sekali ia melirik diam-diam ke arah jari jemari Taehyung. Kosong, tak ada satupun cincin yang melingkar disana. Jadi, masih bolehkah Jungkook menyemai perasaan asing yang mulai menyusup ke hatinya?

"Taehyung-ssi." Panggil Jungkook sore itu ketika mereka tengah duduk bersisian, mengawasi para bocah yang asik bermain dan berlarian.

"Ya?" Jawab Taehyung tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari anak-anak tersebut. Sesekali Lelaki itu akan tersenyum dan tertawa melihat tingkah menggemaskan mereka.

"Umm... itu..." Jungkook berucap ragu. Ia memainkan jari-jemarinya di pangkuan. "Seseorang yang sering kau kunjungi di rumah sakit ini... jika aku boleh tau, siapa dia?"

Senyuman Taehyung perlahan meluruh. Ia beralih memandang Jungkook yang menatapnya ragu campur cemas.

"Benar juga ya? Kalau dipikir-pikir aku sama sekali belum menceritakan tentangnya padamu." Tatapan Taehyung kemudian jatuh pada gumpalan awan jingga di atas sana. "Namanya Hyeri." Ucapnya kemudian.

 _Hyeri, Nama seorang wanita_. Jungkook membatin dalam hati.

"Dia gadis yang ceria. Hangat. Sangat suka berkebun dan merangkai bunga, sepertimu." Taehyung kemudian melirik Jungkook dan terkekeh pelan, "Dia adalah-"

" _Hyuuung_! Kookie _Hyuung_!" sosok bocah lelaki bernama Taeguk, si penyuka susu rasa pisang, berlari menghampiri Jungkook dan Taehyung sambil membawa sebuah mahkota bunga di tangan mungilnya.

"Ya Ampun, Taeguk-ah. Jangan berlarian, nanti kau jatuh." Tegur Jungkook kemudian menangkap tubuh gempal bocah itu dan mendudukkannya di antara ia dan Taehyung. "Ada apa, _eum_?"

Taeguk nyengir lebar, lalu menunjukkan mahkota bunga itu di hadapan Jungkook. "Ini. Taeguk dan teman-teman membuat mahkota bunga untuk Kookie _Hyung_." Ujarnya ceria.

Jungkook tersenyum dan mengelus surai Taeguk, "Cantik sekali. Terimakasih." Kemudian mengambil mahkota bunga itu dan memakainya, "Apakah _Hyung_ cocok memakainya?"

Taeguk mengangguk antusias hingga surai hitamnya bergoyang-goyang. " _Hyung_ cantik, seperti puteri."

Jungkook dan Taehyung tergelak mendengar penuturan polos bocah itu. "Aku ini laki-laki, tau."

"Hei, kenapa hanya Kookie _hyung_ yang dapat mahkota bunga? Paman Tae tidak di beri juga?" Taehyung ikut menimpali, sedikit memutar tubuh Taeguk agar bocah itu menghadapnya.

Bocah lima tahun itu bergumam pelan, meletakan telunjuk mungilnya di dagu sambil sedikit mendongak seolah tengah berpikir serius, "Hm, sebentar." Tubuh gempalnya kemudian meloncat turun dan berlari menghampiri kawanannya.

Taehyung tertawa, tapi kemudian ia seperti sadar akan sesuatu. "Hei, Jungkook-ah. Kenapa kau membiasakan mereka memanggilmu _hyung_ sedangkan aku mereka panggil Paman?" Protesnya sambil memasang mimik cemberut yang lucu.

Jungkook terkekeh, "Berapa umurmu, Taehyung-ssi?"

"Huh? 28 tahun. _Waeyo_?"

Pemuda Jeon kembali terkekeh, " _Ani_. Umurku 23 tahun. Kita selisih lima tahun. Bukankah wajar jika aku di panggil _Hyung_ sementara kau mereka panggil paman, Paman Taehyungie?"

Taehyung ikut terkekeh, "Yah, baiklah. Terserah Kookie _Hyung_ saja."

Mereka berdua tertawa dan beberapa saat kemudian, Taeguk kembali berlari ke arah mereka.

Bocah itu sedang kelebihan energi sepertinya.

"Paman Tae pakai ini saja." Ujarnya ketika telah sampai dan mengangsurkan sebuah mahkota yang terbuat dari kertas karton ke arah Taehyung. "Ayo dipakai agar serasi. Kookie hyung jadi Puteri dan Paman Tae yang jadi Pangerannya."

Ucapan polos Taeguk membuat Jungkook tertegun. Ia bisa merasakan jika wajahnya memanas tanpa sebab. Diam-diam ia melirik ke arah Taehyung. Sepertinya pemuda itu tak menunjukkan reaksi terkejut atau apapun. Taehyung malah tersenyum senang dan memakai mahkota itu di kepalanya lalu menarik Taeguk ke pangkuan. "Kalau begitu Pangeran yang baik hati ini akan mengajak Taegukie terbang dengan helikopter yang besar, _wuusshhh_." Taehyung kemudian berdiri dan menggendong Taeguk dalam posisi telungkup di kedua lengannya. Mengayunkan tubuh bocah itu seolah-olah tengah terbang.

Mereka tertawa riang. Terlebih Taeguk yang bahkan sesekali memekik karena takut campur girang. Sementara Jungkook memperhatikan mereka berdua dalam diam.

Perlahan, ia meraba jantungnya yang berdetak kencang.

 _'Tuhan, untuk apa kau hadirkan rasa ini lagi saat aku sudah menyerah untuk berjuang? Masihkah ada keajaiban untukku, Tuhan?'_

.

.

Hari demi hari berlalu dan Taehyung masih tak pernah absen menemui Jungkook dengan tangkai-tangkai bunga _baby's breath_ yang akan di rangkai. Selama itu pula lah Jungkook menyadari bahwa perasaan asing di hatinya untuk Taehyung semakin bertambah setiap detiknya. Jungkook menyadari bahwa Taehyung telah membuatnya jatuh cinta. Segala hal yang dilakukan pemuda Kim membuatnya merasakan bahagia tanpa disadarinya.

Maka disaat Taehyung mengatakan bahwa ia berharap Jungkook akan sembuh, saat itu pula Jungkook mulai kembali meminum obatnya. Ia juga meminta Jimin untuk mengatur kembali jadwal pengobatan yang selama ini ia tolak. Bahkan di suatu pagi, ketika Jimin datang ke kamar rawat Jungkook untuk mengecek kondisi pemuda itu, Jeon Jungkook mengatakan kalimat yang membuat Park Jimin menatapnya tak percaya.

"Kau serius, Kook-ah?"

Jungkook mengangguk _konfirmatif_. "Serius, _Hyung_. Jadi, masih bisakah jika aku ingin mencantumkan namaku di daftar tunggu pasien yang butuh donor? Aku berubah pikiran Chim _Hyung_. Aku ingin sembuh."

Jimin kontan saja langsung memeluk Jungkook erat. Binar bahagia tergambar jelas dalam raut wajah perawat Park. Akhirnya, adik kesayangannya itu kembali menemukan semangat hidupnya yang sempat pupus. "Pasti bisa, Kook-ah. Pasti. Ya Tuhan, Yoongi _Hyung_ pasti senang sekali mendengar hal ini."

Jungkook terkekeh dan melepas pelukan Jimin, "Iya, Dokter Min pasti akan senang sekali." Ucapnya jahil sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Pemuda Park mendengus dan menjitak kepala Jungkook pelan, "ish, kau ini. Jangan rusak suasananya. Aku sedang senang, tau!"

Dan mereka kembali terkekeh setelahnya.

Ya, Jeon Jungkook akhirnya memiliki keinginan dan tujuan untuk sembuh. Dan pemicunya adalah seorang pria bernama Kim Taehyung.

.

.

Cuaca cukup cerah pagi itu dan untuk pertama kalinya Jungkook memiliki keinginan untuk berkeliling rumah sakit. Biasanya setiap Jimin menawarkan untuk mengajaknya berkeliling, ia selalu menolak dengan alasan bahwa taman saja sudah cukup baik untuknya.

Jungkook mengulum senyum setiap berpapasan dengan perawat dan pasien yang dikenalnya. Bahkan ia juga berkunjung ke ruang inap pasien yang cukup ia kenal dan berakhir diberikan makanan atau buah yang sebelumnya sudah berikeras ditolaknya, seperti saat ini.

"Bawa saja, Kook-ah. _Hyung_ punya banyak."

Jungkook mendengus pelan. Ia menolak bukan karena tidak ingin merepotkan atau malu, hanya saja Jungkook memang tidak menyukai buah-buahan yang diberikan itu.

"Tapi _hyung_ -"

"Pokoknya bawa saja, oke?"

Akhirnya Jungkook mengangguk pasrah dan meletakkan beberapa buah dipangkuannya.

Tak lama kemudian, pintu ruangan itu terbuka dan menampakan sosok laki-laki berambut perak yang tengah tersenyum sehingga lesung pipi di wajahnya terlihat.

"Oh, Namjoon _hyung_." Sapa Jungkook pada pemuda itu.

Kim Namjoon menghampiri mereka kemudian berdiri di sisi ranjang. "Ku pikir JinSeok sendirian, ternyata kau juga disini, Kook-ah."

Jungkook tersenyum dan mengangguk. Lalu perhatian Namjoon teralih pada pemuda yang tadi ia panggil JinSeok dan menyerahkan bungkusan plastik yang ia bawa. "ini pesananmu."

JinSeok -SeokJin- tersenyum cerah dan menerima bungkusan tersebut. Diam-diam Jungkook melirik isinya. " _Heee_? Memangnya Seokjin _Hyung_ sudah boleh makan itu?"

" _Sssttt!_ " seruan Jungkook mendapat balasan berupa desisan dan delikan maut dari Seokjin. "Jangan keras-keras. Nanti ketauan."

Jungkook mencebik sementara Namjoon terkekeh. "Memang tidak boleh, tapi Seokjin _hyung_ mu ini terus saja merengek dan minta di belikan makanan tersebut sejak kemarin. Aku tidak tega. Lagipula kalau porsinya sedikit ku rasa tidak apa-apa." Namjoon berucap sambil mengelus sayang surai Seokjin. Sementara yang di usap kepalanya hanya tersenyum dan mulai melahap makanan kesukaannya bak anak kecil.

Jungkook memperhatikan interaksi sepasang sejoli itu dalam diam. Jujur dalam hati kecilnya, Jungkook iri. Ia juga ingin seperti Seokjin yang memiliki seseorang seperti Namjoon. Selalu memperlakukan Seokjin bak pangeran dan menuruti setiap kemauannya.

 _'Apa Taehyung-ssi juga pemuda yang perhatian seperti Namjoon hyung?'_

Pemuda Jeon lantas menggeleng pelan. ' _apa sih yang ku pikirkan?'_

Akhirnya Jungkook memutuskan untuk pamit pergi. Namun saat berada diambang pintu, ia kembali menoleh kebelakang. Menatap pemuda yang duduk ditepian ranjang pesakitannya.

"Seokjin _hyung_." panggilnya.

Pemuda itu menoleh menatap Jungkook dengan seulas senyum hangat. "Ada apa?"

" _Himnae_." ucapnya pelan (Semangatlah!)

Seokjin tersenyum kemudian mengangguk semangat. "Kau juga, Kook-ah."

Jungkook balas tersenyum sebelum kembali mendorong _roda_ nya, keluar perlahan dari ruang inap Seokjin.

Sudah sekitar 30 menit ia mendorong kursi rodanya mengelilingi rumah sakit dan rasa lelah mulai menyergapnya. Jungkook menatap sekitar, mencoba mencari salah satu perawat yang bisa dimintai bantuan untuk memanggilkan Jimin. Namun hanya ada perawat yang sedang sibuk bertugas disana.

Ia menghembuskan nafas lelah kemudian kembali mendorong _roda_ nya sampai akhirnya berhenti disebuah ruang inap. Pintu ruang inap itu terbuka lebar dengan beberapa perawat yang berlalu lalang tanpa henti. Jungkook tau, sesuatu pasti terjadi pada pasien didalam sana.

Jungkook tetap terdiam disana sampai akhirnya Dokter yang sejak tadi berada didalam ruangan itu keluar dengan sebuah senyuman lega dibibirnya. Sepertinya penyelamatan mereka berhasil, pikirnya.

Kepalanya sedikit menengok kedalam ruangan itu. Terdapat beberapa perawat yang sedang merapikan peralatan medis dan seorang wanita yang sedang terbaring lemah disana. Jungkook meneguk ludahnya kasar. Melihat alat-alat medis yang terpasang sepertinya wanita itu sedang dalam masa koma. Walaupun sudah terbiasa melihat hal seperti ini, namun hatinya tetap merasa sedih begitu melihatnya.

Ia mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh penjuru ruangan itu. Dan pandangannya berhenti begitu melihat sesuatu yang familiar baginya. Ada sebuah rangkaian bunga yang menghiasi meja disebelah ranjang pesakitan wanita itu. Bukan rangkaian bunga biasa, namun bunga _baby's breath_ yang dirangkai dengan pita hijau persis seperti...

Kepalanya menggeleng pelan, "Mungkin hanya mirip saja." gumamnya.

"Kau sedang apa disitu, Jungkook-ah?"

Jungkook terperanjat ketika mendengar seseorang menegurnya. Dilihatnya seorang perawat laki-laki -sama seperti Jimin- datang menghampirinya. Perawat itu bernama Jung Hoseok. Jungkook cukup kenal, karena Hoseok juga akrab dengan Jimin.

"Hoseok _Hyung_. Bukan apa-apa, hanya sedang melihat-lihat." Jawab Jungkook sekenanya.

Perawat Jung lalu ikut melongok ke dalam kamar pasien ketika telah sampai di sisi Jungkook. "Oh, kau sedang melihat Nyonya Kim ya?" gumam Hoseok.

"Nyonya Kim? Hoseok _Hyung_ kenal?"

"Yah, tidak juga. Ia baru saja menjadi ibu minggu lalu. Bayinya lahir _premature_ dan Nyonya Kim harus koma karena beliau mengidap penyakit lemah jantung. Ku dengar kondisinya sudah sangat parah dan membutuhkan donor jantung segera." Jelas Hoseok.

Jungkook termenung. Tumbuh rasa iba dalam hatinya melihat kondisi wanita itu. Si wanita masih terlihat muda, mungkin hanya beberapa tahun di atasnya. Dan mereka berdua sama, sama-sama menanggung penyakit mematikan dalam tubuhnya. Hanya saja bedanya-

"Biasanya suaminya akan datang setiap sore sambil membawa rangkaian bunga untuk istrinya. Romantis sekali. Lalu suaminya akan menemani beliau sampai larut. Kadang menginap. Dilihat dari tatapannya saja jelas sekali kalau suami Nyonya Kim itu begitu mencintai istrinya. Oh, ngomong-ngomong suami Nyonya Kim itu tampan."

Jungkook tersenyum jahil mendengar penuturan terakhir Hoseok, "Oh ya? _Hyung_ tau siapa namanya?"

Perawat Jung nampak berpikir, "Coba ku ingat-ingat. Kim Taekwan? Taehwan? Tae-ah aku lupa. Pokoknya dia tampan."

Jeon muda lantas terbahak, " _Hyung_ lupa namanya, tapi bisa ingat kalau pemuda itu tampan. Ya ampun..."

Jung Hoseok menyalak lirih, "Berisik Kook."

"Ahaha... iya baiklah, maaf..." Jungkook lalu kembali tersenyum jahil. "Hanya saja aku tak menyangka, bahwa selain belok, Hoseok _hyung_ juga suka yang beristri dan beranak."

Bola mata Hoseok melebar tak percaya, "Astaga, Kau ini. ya Tuhan..."

Jungkook makin terpingkal. Tangannya refleks menangkis saat Hoseok hendak menjitak kepalanya. "Kalau saja kau bukan pasien kesayangan Dokter Min dan Jimin, sudah ku ceburkan kau ke kolam ikan belakang rumah sakit." Desis Hoseok berbahaya.

Pemuda Jeon hanya mengulum tawa dan menggeleng pelan. "Kau takkan pernah bisa melakukan itu padaku meskipun aku bukan pasien kesayang mereka, _Hyung_."

"Kenapa kau bisa percaya diri begitu?"

"Karena..." Jungkook tersenyum hingga gigi kelincinya menyembul, "Selain pasien kesayangan Yoongi hyung dan Jimin, aku ini juga pasien kesayanganmu."

Senyum hangat perlahan terbit di wajah Hoseok. Jemari perawat itu terangkat mengelus surai Jungkook lembut. "Kau benar, _Dongsaeng_. Maka dari itu lekaslah sembuh."

Jeon muda terkekeh pelan menikmati usapan di kepalanya, "Kalau begitu ayo dorong kursi rodaku dan antarkan aku ke kamar. Aku lelah."

Usapan Hoseok berubah jadi geplakan pelan. " _Aish_ , bocah ini benar-benar." Tapi ia tetap menuruti dan mendorong kursi roda Jungkook menjauh dari lorong rumah sakit tersebut.

Di tengah perbincangannya dengan Hoseok selama perjalanan, Jungkook terngiang dengan kata-kata pemuda itu tadi.

Suami Nyonya Kim yang tampan dan selalu membawa seikat bunga setiap kali datang berkunjung...

Entah kenapa tiba-tiba Jungkook jadi teringat pada Taehyung.

.

.

Jungkook duduk termenung sambil menyangga dagu di bangku taman. Di sebelahnya ada Taeguk yang tengah berjongkok dengan gaya serupa. Tak seperti biasanya, hari ini Taehyung tidak datang. Dan fakta tersebut entah mengapa membuat hati pemuda Jeon jadi gundah gulana.

Satu helaan napas keluar dari bibir Jungkook, membuat bocah di sebelahnya menoleh bingung, " _Hyung_ sedang kangen Paman Tae ya?"

Jungkook melirik Taeguk kemudian mendengus, "Aku? Tidak."

Si kecil Taeguk ikut-ikutan mendengus, " _Yah..._ jadi hanya aku ya yang kangen Paman Tae? Menyebalkan." Gerungnya lucu dengan bibir terlipat imut.

Jungkook terkekeh dan mengacak rambut Taeguk. Lalu, tatapannya jatuh pada seikat bunga hasil rangkaiannya dan bocah itu.

"Taeguk-ah, ingin ikut _Hyung_ ke suatu tempat, tidak?"

.

.

Jungkook dan Taeguk kini tengah menyusuri lorong rumah sakit yang cukup lengang. Taeguk bersikeras ingin jalan sendiri, meskipun Jungkook sudah menawarinya tumpangan untuk naik ke pangkuannya. Bocah tersebut dengan gaya sok dewasanya berkata jika tak ingin Jungkook kelelahan dan kerepotan. Jadilah si kecil Taeguk berjalan di sisi Jungkook sambil sesekali berceloteh riang.

Pemuda Jeon berencana ingin menjenguk wanita yang dilihatnya kemarin. Sekaligus memberikan wanita itu satu rangkaian bunga _baby's breath_ yang ia bawa di pangkuannya. Walaupun Jungkook tau, wanita itu sedang koma namun Jungkook tetap ingin memberikannya. Itu seperti sudah menjadi sebuah kebiasaan. Memberikan rangkaian bunga kepada pasien yang baru dikenalnya, seolah rangkaian bunga tersebut berisi sebuah harapan. Harapan agar para pasien lekas sembuh dan memiliki semangat hidup, bukan seperti dirinya.

Mereka berdua berhenti didepan pintu ruang rawat wanita itu. Perlahan Jungkook menggeser pintunya, tidak ingin menimbulkan keributan sedikitpun. Tapi, senyum yang sejak tadi terukir dibibirnya lenyap, begitu melihat apa yang ada dihadapannnya. Kondisi ruangan wanita tersebut memang masih sama seperti hari kemarin. Hanya saja di dalam sana kini terdapat pemandangan lain yang membuat jantung Jungkook serasa di remat seketika.

.

.

.

 ** _To be Continue_**

.

.

.

 ** _A/N :_**

 _Anyeoooonggg_...

Seperti yg tertulis di bio, _Winter Sunshines_ adalah akun kolaborasi dari **_RainKim_** dan **_Aii-nim_**. Disini kami akan mempublish karya-karya dari hasil kolaborasi dan project ff kami... Jadi, mohon dukungannya _Readers-nim_...

 _Anyway_...

Happy Birthday uri Jungkookie...

Seluruh doa yang terbaik untukmu, tetaplah menjadi dirimu sendiri. _Dan maafkan nuna nuna mu yang sering menistakanmu._ wkwkwkwk

Jangan lupa reviewnya yaaaa

 _Regards,_

 ** _Rain-Ai_**


	2. Chapter 2 END

Mereka berdua berhenti didepan pintu ruang rawat wanita itu. Perlahan Jungkook menggeser pintunya, tidak ingin menimbulkan keributan sedikitpun. Tapi, senyum yang sejak tadi terukir dibibirnya lenyap, begitu melihat apa yang ada dihadapannnya. Kondisi ruangan wanita tersebut memang masih sama seperti hari kemarin. Hanya saja di dalam sana kini terdapat pemandangan lain yang membuat jantung Jungkook serasa di remat seketika.

.

.

.

.

 **Flowers Heart**

Chapter **2** of **2**

 **Inspired by:**

 _BTS Love Yourself's Poster_

 **Collaboration fanfict by:**

 _RainKim 'n Aii-nim_

.

.

.

Disana, di ranjang pesakitan itu, Jungkook melihat si wanita masih terbaring koma, namun di sisinya terdapat sosok Kim Taehyung yang tengah terlelap sambil duduk dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu wanita tersebut. Jungkook bahkan bisa melihat bagaimana sebelah lengan Taehyung melingkari pinggang wanita itu dengan begitu casual, sementara jari jemarinya menggenggam tangan si wanita begitu erat. Lalu rentetan kalimat Hoseok tempo hari seolah menggempur memorinya.

Suami Nyonya Kim yang tampan. Yang selalu datang berkunjung dengan seikat bunga di tangan.

Tak ayal netra Jungkook kemudian bergulir ke arah nakas, tempat dimana terdapat seikat bunga baby's breath dengan hiasan pita hijau persis seperti yang selalu ia rangkai. Senyuman miris tercetak jelas di bibirnya. Seharusnya Jungkook menyadari hal ini sejak awal. Seharusnya ia sadar, jika kedatangan Taehyung yang hampir setiap hari itu bukanlah tanpa alasan. Seharusnya Jungkook sadar bahwa sejak awal rasanya pada Taehyung takkan berakhir dengan indah.

"Paman Tae!" Jungkook tersentak dari kecamuk pikirannya ketika mendengar Taeguk berseru. Bocah itu dengan riang masuk ke dalam ruangan dan menghampiri Taehyung, mengguncang bahu pemuda itu pelan.

"Tidak..." Pemuda Jeon menggumam pelan. Air mata perlahan menetes dari maniknya yang menggenang. "Tidak... Taeguk-ah..." kata-katanya tersendat ketika melihat tubuh Taehyung menggeliat pelan dan pemuda Kim perlahan-lahan meraih kesadaran.

Tidak. Jeon Jungkook belum siap menerima kenyataan pahit itu sekarang.

Maka dari itu Jungkook memutar balik kursi rodanya, kemudian mulai mengayuh sekuat tenaga untuk menjauh dari sana. Ia bahkan tak menghiraukan Taeguk yang ia tinggal. Jungkook hanya ingin lari, tak ingin berhadapan dengan Taehyung sekarang juga dan mendengar kenyataan yang ada.

Begitu sekelebat bayangan kejadian tadi kembali menghantui pandangannya, Jungkook menggayuh rodanya semakin cepat dan semakin cepat bersamaan dengan air mata yang mengalir semakin deras. Mengabaikan teriakan perawat yang memintanya agar berhati-hati. Bahkan rasa sakit yang mulai merayap di kedua tangannya tidak juga membuatnya berhenti. Sampai kesadarannya tiba-tiba menghilang dan ia tersungkur dari kursi rodanya karena terlalu lelah dan memaksakan diri.

.

.

Tubuhnya menggeliat pelan dan bau khas rumah sakit langsung menyengat penciumannya. Matanya mulai terbuka dan mengerjap beberapa kali untuk menyesuaikan dengan cahaya.

"Kau sudah bangun, Kook-ah?"

Jungkook menolehkan kepalanya pelan dan mendapati Jimin yang sedang sibuk dengan beberapa alat medis di seberang ranjangnya.

"Kau sudah tertidur hampir 24 jam. Hampir saja Dokter Min mendiagnosa mu koma. Syukurlah kau segera bangun. Kau tidak apa-apa? Ada keluhan? Apa kau merasa perutmu nyeri lagi?"

Segala yang dikatakan Jimin serasa mendengung ditelinganya dan membuat kepalanya berdenyut nyeri. Bagaimana bisa Jimin diterima menjadi perawat jika suaranya saja menyebabkan pasien menjadi sesakit ini.

"Jim, diamlah!" ucapnya pelan.

Jimin berdecih namun tetap membantu pasiennya untuk duduk setengah berbaring dengan menempatkan bantal sebagai sandaran punggungnya.

"Apa yang terjadi denganku?" tanya Jungkook setelahnya.

Jimin memutar bola matanya malas. "Seharusnya aku yang bertanya, _boy_. Bagaimana kau bisa mendorong kursi rodamu secepat itu dan tiba-tiba pingsan begitu saja. Membuatku dimarahi habis-habisan oleh Dokter Min karena tidak mengawasimu dengan benar." Jimin menjelaskannya panjang lebar membuat kepala Jungkook kembali berdenyut sakit.

Jungkook terdiam beberapa saat. Ia mencoba mengingat semua kejadian yang membuatnya seperti ini. Saat seluruh _puzzle_ dalam otaknya mulai tersusun, pemuda itu merasa menyesal mengingatnya karena hatinya kembali berdenyut nyeri.

"Hei, kau baik?" kali ini Jimin bertanya dengan hati-hati. Perawat Park menyadari perubahan pada raut wajah Jungkook saat ini.

"Ya, aku baik." Jawab Jungkook lirih, "Jim, bisa kau tinggalkan aku sendiri?"

Jimin justru bertambah khawatir. Apalagi ketika melihat kedua netra Jungkook yang berair, namun Pemuda Jeon berusaha menutupinya dengan sebelah lengan. "Apa yang terjadi, _hm_? Kau bisa cerita apapun padaku, Kook. Apapun."

"Chim _Hyung_ , tolong..." Jungkook semakin melirih, memohon dengan suaranya yang nyaris pecah.

Akhirnya Jimin mengalah. Memaksa Jungkook bicara bukanlah hal yang mudah. "Baiklah, aku akan kembali lagi kesini nanti. Kau harus makan setelah itu minum obatmu, hari ini kau memiliki jadwal kemo."

Jungkook hanya mengangguk patuh. Tak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun sampai Jimin keluar dari ruangan itu.

Di luar ruangan, Jimin menghela napas resah. Baru hendak melangkah, pupil matanya menangkap figur Dokter Min yang tengah berjalan ke arahnya.

"Yoongi _Hyu_ \- Dokter Min." Sapanya, buru-buru mengoreksi.

Dokter muda bersurai hitam pudar itu mengangguk sekali, "Bagaimana Jungkook, Jim? Sudah siuman?"

Jimin mengangguk konfirmatif, "Sudah, _Hyung_. Tapi-" ia lalu menarik lengan Yoongi agar mengikutinya menjauh dari ruangan Jungkook.

" _Hei_ , apa yang-"

"Jungkook sedang ingin sendiri saat ini." Ucapannya memotong protesan Yoongi.

" _Huh_? Kenapa?"

Pemuda Park menjilat bibirnya sendiri. Mereka kemudian berhenti di ujung lorong yang cukup sepi, "Entahlah, _Hyung_. Tapi tadi aku sempat melihat kalau Jungkook... menangis?"

"Apa kau bilang?"

Jimin gelagapan ketika mendapati raut tidak senang sang Dokter yang juga merangkap sebagai kekasihnya itu. "Yah, maksudku, aku juga tidak tau, _Hyung_. Ku rasa terjadi sesuatu. Dan aku merasa kalau ini ada kaitannya dengan pemuda bernama Kim Taehyung."

Mata sipit Min Yoongi memicing, "Apa yang kau katakan Park Jimin? Kim Taehyung mana yang kau maksud, _huh_?"

Jimin meneguk ludahnya kasar, "itu lho, _Hyung_. Pemuda yang sering ngobrol dengan Jungkook di taman setiap sore. Ku rasa Jungkook benar-benar memiliki perasaan khusus pada pemuda itu." Jelas Jimin takut-takut.

Satu alis Dokter Min kemudian tetangkat, "Kim Taehyung? Maksudmu Kim Taehyung yang itu?"

Jimin mengangguk ragu.

"Kim Taehyung, yang istrinya sedang koma setelah melahirkan karena memiliki riwayat lemah jantung itu?"

Lagi, Jimin mengangguk, kali ini sambil menunduk dalam dan memejamkan mata erat-erat.

"KAU PIKIR APA YANG SUDAH KAU LAKUKAN PARK?!" aum Yoongi murka dan Jimin langsung saja membekap mulutnya.

" _Hyung_ , kecilkan suaramu. Ini rumah sakit."

Yoongi menyingkirkan telapak tangan Jimin dengan berang, " _Persetan_!" umpatnya kemudian. "Kau tau apa konsekuensi dari perbuatanmu ini, _hah_?"

"Aku tau, _Hyung_. Tapi sungguh aku tidak tega mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Jungkook. Tidak ketika aku melihat ada binar harapan di matanya untuk bisa bangkit dan sembuh dari penyakitnya. Aku hanya ingin Jungkook sembuh, _Hyung_." Ujar Jimin, menatap bola mata Yoongi sungguh-sungguh.

"Tapi itu egois, Jim. Kau justru membuat segalanya semakin rumit sekarang. Kau justru semakin membuat Jungkook terluka."

Jimin kembali menunduk. Menyesali keputusannya selama ini.

"Aku takkan memaafkanmu jika sampai terjadi hal yang lebih buruk dari ini." Desis Yoongi sambil berlalu meninggalkan Jimin yang tercekat.

"A-aku... Itu... Maafkan aku- Yoongi _Hyung_ , tunggu!"

.

.

Jungkook hanya mendengarkan dalam diam segala yang dijelaskan oleh dokternya. Lelaki dengan jas putih dan ber _nametag_ Min Yoongi itu menjelaskan begitu banyak hal yang tidak Jungkook mengerti. Tapi biarlah, lagipula masih ada Jimin yang akan mengurus semuanya untuk Jungkook nanti.

Setelah mengikuti jadwal kemonya, Jungkook diharuskan untuk _bedrest_ selama beberapa hari, tapi baru seharian di dalam kamar saja sudah membuat Jungkook bosan setengah mati. Akhirnya setelah memohon, membujuk dan merayu Dokter Min dan Juga Perawat Park, Jungkook bisa juga keluar dari ruang rawatnya dan berjalan-jalan sebentar untuk menghirup udara segar.

Jungkook tersenyum ramah sambil melambaikan tangannya saat melewati ruang rawat anak. Beberapa anak yang sedang bermain disana melihatnya dan menyapa riang. Bahkan walau mereka mengidap kanker, senyum tidak pernah luput dari wajah polos mereka.

Taman rumah sakit adalah tujuan utamanya. Lagipula hanya disini satu-satunya tempat dimana ia bisa menghirup udara yang lebih segar tanpa aroma _antiseptik_ dan obat-obatan. Ada perasaan gundah saat bayangan pria yang beberapa minggu ini mencuri perhatiannya muncul begitu saja dalam benaknya. Jungkook tau ia seharusnya berhenti menaruh perasaan pada lelaki yang sudah memiliki seseorang untuk dicintai. Namun hatinya enggan menuruti logikanya saat ini.

"Jungkook- _ssi_."

Suara dalam yang begitu dirindukan menyapa pendengarannya. Kepalanya menoleh ke asal suara kemudian tersenyum begitu mendapati wajah rupawan Taehyung yang sedang tersenyum menatapnya.

"Kemarin aku tidak melihatmu. Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

Jungkook tersenyum lembut. Pandangannya kembali menatap lurus begitu Taehyung duduk dibangku taman yang berada didekatnya. Debar jantungnya bergemuruh merasakan gejolak aneh dalam dirinya saat berada didekat Taehyung. Namun hatinya seakan teriris begitu menyadari kenyataan bahwa Taehyung tidak akan pernah menjadi miliknya.

"Tidak ada yang terjadi. Aku baik-baik saja." balasnya.

Taehyung menatap Jungkook dari samping. Meneliti tubuh lelaki itu, mencoba mencari sesuatu yang mungkin membuat mereka tidak bisa bertemu kemarin. Namun tidak ada hal aneh yang ditemukannya.

Pemuda Kim lalu mengangguk pelan. "Hari ini kau tidak merangkai bunga?"

Bahu Jungkook terangkat ringan. "Jimin tidak membelikanku bunga." gumamnya sedih.

"Besok aku akan membawakan bunga untukmu."

Jungkook kembali menatap lelaki yang duduk disampingnya. Senyuman lebar yang ditujukan padanya membuat hatinya jauh lebih terluka. Seulas senyum ia paksakan sebelum mengangguk pelan.

"Taehyung- _ssi_ , boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" tanyanya.

Taehyung terlihat mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum mengangguk setuju. "Tentu saja."

Jungkook menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. Ia berusaha mengendalikan ekspresi wajahnya. Bagaimanapun ekspresinya tidak boleh begitu kentara.

"Kau pernah bilang menjenguk seseorang yang berharga bagimu, kan? Siapa dia?"

Taehyung terdiam. Entah mengapa ada perasaan yang tidak menyenangkan saat Jungkook menanyakan hal itu. Taehyung tidak tau mengapa ia merasa bersalah jika harus mengatakan semuanya.

"Kemarin pagi aku melihatmu tertidur di salah satu ruang inap, dan ada seorang wanita yang dirawat disana." Jungkook berusaha menjelaskannya dengan baik namun tetap saja ia tercekat saat mengatakannya.

Taehyung tersenyum kecut. Kepalanya menunduk dalam. "Hyeri... Dia istriku."

Jungkook tau seharusnya ia menyerah saat merasa matanya mulai memanas dan hatinya terasa diremas kuat. Namun ia ingin penjelasan yang lebih jauh.

"Apa yang terjadi dengannya?"

Taehyung menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. Pemuda itu menatap Jungkook dalam. Tersirat penyesalan dan kesedihan yang cukup besar dalam tatapannya.

"Aku tidak tau jika dia memiliki penyakit lemah jantung. Saat dia mengandung, kami baru menyadarinya. Dokter meminta kami untuk menyerah dan menggugurkan anak kami karena akan membahayakan nyawa keduanya. Tapi Hyeri menolak, ia memaksa untuk mempertahankan putra kami. Lalu, kondisinya semakin memburuk saat usia kandungannya menginjak delapan bulan beberapa minggu lalu. Dokter terpaksa mengambil tindakan operasi untuk menyelamatkan Hyeri dan bayi kami, tapi kondisi Hyeri semakin menurun hingga akhirnya ia koma sampai saat ini."

Setitik air mata yang mengalir dari sudut mata pemuda itu membuktikan betapa ia mencintai istrinya, dan Jungkook merasa begitu hina karena sempat terpikir untuk mencintai dan memiliki pria ini untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Istrimu benar-benar wanita yang tangguh." Puji Jungkook tulus.

Taehyung tersenyum walau air matanya masih mengalir. Pemuda itu mengusap pipinya kasar, "Ya, sejak dulu dia adalah wanita yang sangat tangguh."

Jungkook tersenyum kecut, "Bagaimana dengan anak kalian?"

"Karena dia terlahir _premature_ jadi dia harus berada dalam tabung inkubator."

Pemuda Jeon menatap Taehyung kagum. "Kau juga lelaki yang tangguh."

Taehyung terkekeh ringan dengan suara sengau. "Jangan bercanda."

Jungkook menggeleng mencoba menyakinkan bahwa ia mengatakan yang sesungguhnya. "Kedua orang yang kau cintai berada dalam kondisi yang tidak baik-baik saja. Namun kau tetap berusaha dan yakin pada mereka. Aku pikir itu adalah hal yang sulit dilakukan."

Taehyung tersenyum hangat lalu menggumamkan kata 'terimakasih' yang begitu tulus.

Setelahnya keheningan melingkupi suasana ditaman itu. Mereka seperti terlalu asik memandang orang-orang yang berlalu lalang atau sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing.

"Aku pikir kau juga lelaki yang tangguh, Jungkook- _ssi_."

Jungkook menoleh kembali kearah Taehyung yang menatapnya lalu terdiam, terpaku pada tatapan lembut dari pemuda bermarga Kim.

"Aku selalu melihatmu sendirian, tapi kau bisa menjalani hidupmu dengan baik disini. Aku yakin kau pasti melalui waktu yang sulit, namun melihatmu yang selalu tersenyum ramah kepada setiap orang membuatku kagum padamu."

Setiap kata yang terucap dari bilah bibir Taehyung, tersirat ketulusan didalamnya. Jungkook tersenyum walau airmata yang menggenang dipelupuknya mengaburkan pandangannya.

"Terimakasih, Taehyung-ssi."

.

.

Katakanlah Jeon Jungkook seorang _massocist_ , karena di hari berikutnya ia berkata pada Taehyung bahwa ia ingin mengunjungi istri pemuda tersebut.

Setelah merangkai bunga bersama, Taehyung membawa Jeon muda ke ruang inap istrinya karena Jungkook yang terus-terusan merengek untuk ikut. Taehyung mendorong kursi roda Jungkook perlahan melewati lorong rumah sakit dan ruang inap pasien lainnya. Bahkan sesekali mereka tertawa karena saling melemparkan lelucon.

Jungkook menggeser pelan pintu didepannya. Setelahnya Taehyung kembali mendorong kursi rodanya hingga mereka memasuki ruang inap dengan seorang wanita yang terbaring di ranjang pesakitan. Taehyung membawa Jungkook hingga berada ditepi ranjang lalu menaruh hasil rangkaian bunga pemuda itu dimeja nakas yang berada dekat dengan ranjang.

Jungkook tersenyum hangat. Tangannya menyentuh lembut tangan wanita itu kemudian berujar pelan.

" _Annyeong_ , Hyeri-ssi... aku Jungkook, salam kenal."

Taehyung kemudian duduk di sisi lain ranjang dan menggenggam tangan Hyeri yang satunya lagi. Mengecup punggung tangan wanita itu lama sambil menatapnya sarat akan cinta. Gestur sederhana yang nyaris membuat pertahanan Jungkook goyah seketika.

"Sayang, kau ingat dengan pemuda yang pernah ku ceritakan tempo hari? Yang selalu merangkaikan bunga-bungamu dengan cantik? Dialah orangnya, Jungkook."

Jungkook menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia tak pernah tau bahwa apa yang ia lihat dan dengar saat ini mampu membuat hatinya begitu sakit. Bahkan sakitnya melebihi rasa sakit setiap kali penyakitnya kambuh hingga ia kerap nyaris tak sadarkan diri. Kali ini lebih dari itu, Jungkook bahkan merasa bahwa kesakitan ini akan membuatnya perlahan-lahan mati.

.

.

Pagi ini Jungkook terbangun lebih awal. Ia tidak bisa tidur dengan nyaman dan kemarin Jimin mengatakan kalau kondisinya memburuk.

Saat kakinya menapak pada lantai, tubuhnya sedikit terhuyung karena tubuhnya yang melemah. Seharusnya ia memanggil Jimin untuk membantunya duduk dikursi roda, namun Jungkook terlalu keras kepala untuk melakukannya. Jungkook ingin pergi ke suatu tempat, tempat yang ia yakini akan membantunya mengambil sebuah keputusan besar, maka dari itu ia mulai mengayuh kursi rodanya keluar dari kamar.

Jungkook tetap tersenyum ramah seperti biasa pada orang-orang yang dilewatinya, meski dengan wajah yang sedikit memucat. Ia terus memutar roda nya perlahan dengan tiang infus yang terpasang pada kursi roda.

Jungkook kemudian tiba di depan ruangan khusus bayi, ia mulai menatap satu persatu tabung kaca yang dibatasi kaca besar sebagai pembatasnya.

Bibirnya mengulas senyum tipis begitu pandangannya menangkap sesosok bayi mungil yang sedang tertidur dalam inkubator. Tangannya terulur menyentuh kaca pembatas, merasakan seolah ia sedang menyentuh kulit halus bayi itu.

"Hei, jagoan. Aku Jeon Jungkook." Ucapnya pelan, "Apa kau akan membenciku jika aku mengatakan kalau aku mencintai Ayahmu?"

Bayi laki-laki di dalam inkubator itu sedikit bergerak, tapi kedua matanya tetap tertutup. Jungkook terus saja memandangi bayi mungil itu dalam kagum. Taehyung menyukai anak kecil, Jungkook tau itu. Pemuda Kim pasti sangat bahagia karena telah memiliki satu yang merupakan darah dagingnya. Dan tentu saja bayi mungil ini membutuhkan ibunya.

Hatinya kembali terasa terkoyak walau senyumnya tidak pudar. Ia menangis namun dengan senyuman di bibirnya begitu melihat rangkaian bunga yang dibuatnya menghiasi meja didekat tabung inkubator bayi malang itu.

Saat itu Jungkook tau, seharusnya ia tidak boleh menjadi egois. "Tapi kau tak perlu khawatir. Aku tidak akan merebutnya darimu ataupun ibumu. Aku akan membuatnya bahagia dan mencintainya dengan caraku."

.

.

Lagi. Hari ini pemandangan Taehyung yang terlihat begitu menjaga dan mencintai Hyeri membuat Jungkook terluka. Walaupun berkali-kali ia mencoba untuk membohongi dirinya sendiri bahwa ia akan baik-baik saja, namun hatinya selalu merasakan yang sebaliknya.

Nafasnya berhembus pelan lalu memaksakan seulas senyum sebelum menggeser pintu didepannya pelan. Begitu pintu terbuka, Taehyung membalikkan tubuhnya dan pandangan mereka bertemu. Meski Taehyung membalasnya dengan senyuman hangat pria itu, Jungkook dapat melihat raut kelelahan diwajahnya.

"Maaf aku mengganggumu." gumamnya.

Taehyung menggeleng pelan. "Kau sama sekali tidak mengganggu. Masuklah." suruhnya karena melihat Jungkook yang masih terdiam diambang pintu.

Jungkook kembali tersenyum. "Bisakah kita bicara sebentar?"

Taehyung menunjukkan raut penuh tanya, namun lelaki itu tetap mengangguk setuju.

"Aku akan menunggumu diluar."

.

.

Jungkook duduk dikursi rodanya dan Taehyung duduk di bangku tunggu rumah sakit. Mereka duduk bersisian di depan kamar tempat Hyeri dirawat.

"Jadi... apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, Jungkook-ah?"

Jungkook tersenyum dan menatap Taehyung, "Taehyung-ssi, apakah kau akan marah jika aku mengatakan kalau aku menyukaimu?" Ucapnya tanpa basa-basi.

Tentu saja Taehyung terkejut mendengar itu. "Maksudmu? Suka yang-"

"Suka dalam konteks lebih. Perasan sayang, cinta, atau apapun itu orang-orang menyebutnya." Potong Jungkook.

Taehyung tertegun, "Tapi kau tau kan kalau aku-"

"Aku tau." Lagi, Jungkook menyela. "Aku tau Taehyung-ssi sudah memiliki Hyeri-ssi dan juga adik bayi. Tapi apakah aku salah jika menyukaimu, Taehyung-ssi?"

Taehyung mengerjap beberapa kali mendengar penuturan lelaki yang lebih muda darinya. "Tapi, bagaimana bisa? Kenapa kau bisa menyukaiku?"

"Apa kau harus memiliki alasan untuk mencintai seseorang?" Jungkook mengulum senyuman hangatnya. Binar matanya yang redup manatap Taehyung penuh damba.

"Kau tau Taehyung-ssi? Sebelumnya aku tidak pernah berpikir untuk sembuh. Tidak ada yang akan senang jika aku bisa mengalahkan penyakitku dan kembali sehat seperti dahulu. Aku tak punya siapa-siapa, jadi tidak ada alasan bagiku untuk tetap bertahan hidup. Namun saat aku bertemu denganmu, aku mulai merubah cara berpikirku."

Pandangan Jungkook kemudian teralih ke depan, "Kau... kau dengan sapaan hangatmu kala itu. Mengajakku berbincang dan berbagi kisah denganku. Mungkin kau tidak menyadari semua itu, tapi kehadiranmu membuatku merasa kembali hidup. Aku ingin hidup lebih lama untuk merasakan setiap kebahagiaan-kebahagiaan kecil yang selama beberapa minggu ini selalu kau bagi padaku. Meskipun kenyataannya kau sudah- kau sudah-" Jungkook tak sanggup melanjutkan kalimatnya sendiri.

Taehyung terdiam. Manik hazelnya menatap Jungkook nanar, "Jungkook, maafkan aku."

Di luar dugaan Jungkook malah tergelak. "Tidak perlu minta maaf begitu. Taehyung-sii tidak salah apapun." Sejurus kemudian tawanya terhenti. "Taehyung-ssi hanya terlalu baik sehingga aku bisa memiliki perasaan seperti itu."

Kemudian hening. Mereka terlarut dalam pikiran masing-masing.

"Taehyung-ssi..." panggil Jungkook. Taehyung hanya diam tak menanggapi, namun ia balas menatap manik kelam Jungkook yang menatapnya begitu sarat akan perasaan yang berkecamuk. "Bolehkah..."

Jungkook menggantung kalimatnya. Sesaat ia terlihat ragu. "Ijinkan aku mencintaimu dengan caraku. Bolehkah, Taehyung-ssi?"

Kim Taehyung tergugu. Apalagi ketika melihat kedua mata Jungkook yang berkaca-kaca ketika mengatakan kalimat itu. Seolah pemuda Jeon tengah menahan gemuruh rasa sakit di dadanya. Tak ada yang bisa Taehyung katakan selain mengangguk kaku seperti orang bodoh.

Dan nafas pemuda Kim serasa tercekat ketika

Jungkook tersenyum lebar, namun linangan air matanya semakin menumpuk, siap untuk tumpah kapanpun.

"Terimakasih." Jawab Jungkook parau. "Terimakasih, Taehyung-ssi. Dengan begini aku bisa benar-benar pergi."

"Kau ingin pergi?" pertanyaan itu meluncur begitu saja dari bibirnya bahkan tanpa Taehyung sadari. "Kenapa?" terdengar nada tak rela terselip di dalamnya.

Jungkook tertawa, mengalihkan pandangan dan menatap dinding bercat putih di depannya. "Karena aku sudah tak perlu lagi berada disini."

"Tapi kenapa?" Taehyung mengulang kembali pertanyaannya, "Apa karena kau sudah sembuh? Jadi kau tak perlu di rawat lagi disini?"

Yang lebih muda terkekeh lagi kemudian mengankat bahu acuh, " _Yah_. Anggap saja seperti itu."

Jungkook kemudian memutar pelan roda kursinya, masih enggan menatap Taehyung.

"Ah, satu hal lagi. Aku akan memberikan sebuah hadiah untukmu. Segera." Suara Jungkook semakin melemah. Ia tertunduk, menyeka kedua matanya yang telah basah kemudian menatap Taehyung lagi untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

"Sekali lagi terimakasih, Taehyung-sii. Selamat tinggal." Lalu Jungkook berbalik dan menggerakkan kursi rodanya meninggalkan Taehyung yang membisu, tanpa menoleh lagi.

Taehyung masih duduk terpaku menatap punggung Jungkook yang menjauh lalu hilang di ujung lorong. Pikirannya mendadak kosong. Raut wajah Jungkook saat mengucapkan perpisahan terekam jelas dalam kepalanya. Begitu hancur dan hampa. Terlihat menahan kesakitan yang luar biasa. Dan Taehyung tidak mengerti, mengapa hatinya ikut terasa begitu sakit saat melihatnya.

.

.

Tubuh Jungkook merosot jatuh di lantai kamarnya begitu ia ingin berpindah ke ranjang. Tubuhnya menjadi semakin lemah dan hatinya terasa begitu nyeri.

"Taehyung-sii..."

Air mata berlomba-lomba keluar membasahi parasnya yang sepucat kertas. "Taehyung-sii... _ugh! Uhuk_!"

Darah yang ia muntahkan tercecer di telapak tangan dan mengotori lantai serta baju yang ia kenakan. Jungkook mengerang, meremas dadanya yang terasa sakit. Sakit sekali.

"Aku mencintaimu, Taehyung-sii... aku mencintaimu..."

.

.

Keesokan harinya Taehyung benar-benar tak menemui Jungkook dimanapun. Di taman rumah sakit bahkan di koridor-koridor yang biasa pemuda itu sambangi. Pihak rumah sakit sendiri enggan memberi informasi ketika Taehyung menanyakan perihal keberadaan atau mungkin tempat tinggal Jungkook selama ini. Membuat perasaan Taehyung tak tenang. Seolah-olah terasa ada yang hilang dalam dirinya.

Tiga hari kemudian, Dokter mengabari Taehyung bahwa Hyeri mendapatkan donor jantung yang cocok. Taehyung sangat lega dan bahagia, sungguh. Pemuda itu dengan semangat menandatangi beberapa berkas dan mengikuti setiap prosedur yang di haruskan agar Hyeri bisa lebih cepat dioperasi. Tapi meski begitu bayang-bayang tentang Jungkook tetap saja tak mau pergi.

Setelahnya, operasi Hyeri berjalan lancar, bahkan dokter mengatakan bahwa kondisi Hyeri berangsur membaik. Setelah 1 minggu berlalu, Hyeri akhirnya kembali membuka matanya.

Taehyung begitu bahagia. Wanita yang dicintainya akhirnya kembali terbangun dari tidur panjangnya. Bahkan putra mereka kini sudah dalam kondisi stabil dan tidak perlu berada dalam inkubator lagi. Baginya tidak ada yang lebih membahagiakan dari ini.

"Siapa yang mendonorkan jantungnya untukku?"

Taehyung tersenyum sambil mengusap helai Hyeri yang masih terbaring di ranjang pesakitannya. "Dokter tidak memberitahu informasi tentang donatur ataupun keluarganya. Tapi aku yakin orang itu benar-benar sosok malaikat." ucapnya.

Wanita itu mengulum senyum. "Aku benar-benar berterimakasih padanya." gumamnya.

"Aku juga, sayang."

Taehyung mengecup kening Hyeri sebelum akhirnya memberikan waktu untuk wanita itu beristirahat. Bagaimanapun Hyeri masih membutuhkan banyak waktu sampai benar-benar bisa dinyatakan sembuh.

.

.

Dua minggu berlalu dan hari ini Taehyung menghabiskan waktunya di taman rumah sakit setelah usai mengajak Hyeri berkeliling menggunakan _wheelchair_. Ia memandang anak-anak yang sedang asik bermain. Saat melihat situasi seperti ini, Taehyung merasa ada sesuatu yang hilang dalam dirinya. Seperti ada yang kurang dan Taehyung mengakui kalau ia merindukan sosok Jeon Jungkook.

Manik hazelnya kemudian tak sengaja melihat Jimin yang sedang membawa beberapa peralatan medis di ujung lorong. Setau Taehyung, Jimin adalah perawat yang bertanggungjawab untuk Jungkook, jadi lelaki itu pasti mengetahui dimana keberadaan pemuda itu.

Berdasarkan kesimpulan tersebut akhirnya Taehyung beranjak dengan cepat kemudian berlari menyusul Perawat Park.

Tangannya merentang menghalangi Jimin untuk melangkah melewatinya. "Bisa kita bicara sebentar?" Ujarnya kemudian.

Jimin terlihat terkejut dan gelisah saat melihat Taehyung. Pemuda Kim merasa kalau lelaki itu menyembunyikan sesuatu. "Ayo bicara sebentar!" bujuknya lagi.

Perawat itu menghembuskan nafas gusar sebelum akhirnya mengangguk pelan dan menyetujui ajakan Taehyung.

Mereka duduk bersebelahan di bangku taman. Jimin sama sekali tidak mau melihat kearah matanya. Lelaki itu seolah menghindar dari tatapan Taehyung yang menuntut.

"Dimana Jungkook?"

"Aku tidak bisa membocorkan informasi pasien."

Taehyung mendengus. "Apakah dia sudah sembuh?"

Jimin tersenyum tipis lalu kepalanya menggeleng pelan. "Tapi dia tidak akan merasakan sakit lagi."

Taehyung mengernyit. Ia memegang kedua sisi bahu Jimin dan membuat lelaki itu menghadapnya. Taehyung menatap netra Jimin dalam. Entah mengapa Taehyung ingin tau dimana keberadaan Jungkook.

"Tolong beritahu aku dimana dia, Jimin-ssi." bujuknya.

Jimin menunduk dalam. Setetes airmata mengalir dari sudut matanya. Namun seulas senyum mengukir dibibirnya.

"Jungkook benar-benar mencintai anda, Taehyung-ssi."

Taehyung terdiam, menunggu Jimin melanjutkan kalimatnya. Jimin kembali memandang lurus begitu pegangan Taehyung pada bahunya terlepas. Menatap pasien kecil yang sedang sibuk bermain.

"Kau tau Jungkook adalah salah satu pasien tetap disini?"

Ia menoleh menatap Taehyung yang mengangguk pelan lalu kembali menatap lurus. Bibirnya kembali tersenyum tipis.

"Sejak ia dirawat disini, tidak ada satupun kerabat yang menjenguknya. Awalnya aku berpikir mungkin orangtuanya sibuk bekerja untuk kesembuhannya. Namun setelah aku mengetahui lebih dalam, Jeon Jungkook adalah anak sebatang kara. Orangtuanya meninggal dan tidak ada kerabat lain yang dimilikinya. Bahkan ia tidak memiliki satupun teman untuk berbagi segala suka dan dukanya."

Taehyung mengerutkan kening, "Jungkook... ia sakit apa sebenarnya?"

Jimin kemudian menatap Taehyung, "Jungkook tidak mengatakannya padamu?"

Hanya gelengan Taehyung yang Jimin dapatkan, membuat pemuda Park kembali mendengus pelan, "Ku pikir kau tau. Kau cukup dekat dengannya beberapa minggu kemarin kan?"

Kim Taehyung tertunduk. Entah kenapa kata-kata Jimin seolah menghakiminya.

Pemuda Park menarik nafasnya dalam saat dadanya terasa sesak begitu mengingat kembali pasiennya.

"Sirosis Hepatis, stadium lanjut. Hanya bisa sembuh melalui transplantasi hati. Kondisinya sudah cukup parah sebenarnya, tapi bocah itu selalu saja menolak untuk meminum obatnya dan melakukan kemoterapi. Jungkook selalu bilang padaku bahwa tidak ada gunanya ia hidup. Tidak ada gunanya ia sembuh. Jika ia sembuhpun tidak ada seorangpun yang berada di sisinya dan bahagia bersamanya. Jungkook telah lama menyerah dengan hidupnya. Selama ini ia menjalani hidup seakan menunggu waktu untuk mati."

Taehyung terdiam. Ia tak menyangka seseorang yang begitu ramah dan selalu mengulum senyum seperti Jungkook akan menyimpan luka yang begitu dalam seorang diri. Taehyung merasa hatinya teremat kuat begitu mendengar setiap penuturan perawat yang duduk disebelahnya.

Jimin menolehkan kepalanya, menatap lekat kearah Taehyung dengan pelupuk mata yang menggenang. "Namun sejak bertemu denganmu Jungkook menemukan semangat hidupnya lagi."

Setetes airmata mengalir dari sudut mata perawat itu. Bibirnya mengulum senyum tipis kemudian beralih menatap turun kearah ujung sepatunya. Hatinya kembali terasa sesak, namun Jimin tau ia harus mengatakan semuanya.

"Saat kau menyapanya dan mulai mengajaknya berbincang, aku dapat melihat setitik kebahagiaan dalam pupil mata Jungkook. Aku tidak tau apa yang kau miliki. Namun aku tau Jungkook jatuh cinta padamu. Setelah beberapa hari mengenalmu, Jungkook mulai meminum obatnya kembali. Dia juga memintaku untuk menjadwal ulang pengobatannya. Saat itu aku melihat sebuah harapan dalam mata Jungkook. Harapan untuk bisa sembuh."

Angin dingin yang berhembus saat itu seakan membelai kulit mereka hingga menusuk kedalam tulang, namun mereka enggan untuk beranjak. Taehyung masih tetap terdiam mendengarkan Jimin dan perawat itu masih ingin mengatakan banyak hal untuk Taehyung.

"Sebenarnya aku tau kau datang berkunjung karena istrimu dirawat disini, namun aku tidak berani mengatakan semuanya pada Jungkook." Jimin terkekeh dengan suara paraunya. "...Setiap kali melihat binar kebahagiaan dari matanya saat bersamamu, membuatku urung mengatakan semua itu. Dan sekarang aku menyesalinya, sungguh. Seandainya saja aku mengatakan kebenarannya sejak awal, Jungkook mungkin tidak akan terlalu banyak berharap padamu."

Taehyung mengusap pipinya yang basah karena airmata. Ia menatap Jimin penuh harap. "Beritau aku dimana Jungkook. Biarkan aku bertemu dengannya, ku mohon."

Jimin balas menatapnya dengan senyum tipis yang terukir dibibirnya. Kepalanya mengangguk pelan, "Baiklah. Aku akan mengantarkanmu menemui Jungkook."

.

.

Taehyung melangkah dengan kaki yang bergetar. Tangannya terulur menyentuh kaca tipis yang memisahkannya dengan Jungkook. Airmatanya mengalir deras bersamaan dengan hatinya yang menjerit luka. Bibirnya bergetar dengan isakan yang menyakitkan.

"Jung-jungkook.."

Tenggorokannya tercekat begitu sekelebat bayangan wajah bahagia Jungkook muncul dalam benaknya. Taehyung tergugu. Tubuhnya merosot hingga menyentuh lantai. Isakan demi isakan lolos dari bibirnya dengan airmata yang tak hentinya mengalir.

 _"S_ aat mengetahui tentang kau dan Hyeri, Jungkook kembali menghentikan semua pengobatan yang dilakukannya.. Ia membiarkan penyakit itu semakin menggerogoti tubuhnya hari demi hari. Menyakitinya perlahan-lahan dengan keji. Jungkook mengatakan padaku, jika dia tidak bisa mencintaimu dengan selalu bersamamu maka ia ingin mencintaimu dengan cara yang lain."

Jimin menatap Taehyung dengan sejuta kesedihan yang membendung, "Apa kau tau siapa pemilik dari jantung yang di donorkan kepada istrimu, Taehyung-ssi?"

Taehyung hanya bisa menggeleng lemah, meskipun nalarnya telah mampu menerka-nerka.

"Jeon Jungkook..." Jimin berucap selirih angin yang berhembus, pelan tapi menusuk. "Jantung yang saat ini berdetak di dalam tubuh istrimu adalah milik Jeon Jungkook. Ia menitipkannya pada istrimu sebagai pengganti agar cintanya bisa tetap hidup meski raganya telah mati."

Taehyung meremat hatinya kuat. Rasa sakit yang tak tertahankan seakan menggerogoti hatinya. Rasa penyesalan yang begitu besar menghantuinya saat senyuman Jungkook kembali terbayang dalam pikirannya.

"Ma-maafkan aku. Jungkook-ah kumohon.."

Kepala Taehyung mendongak menatap nanar sebuah kotak kaca yang berisi guci kecil dengan foto yang mengabadikan senyum malaikat Jungkook dengan seikat bunga baby breath yang mempercantik persemayaman terakhir pemuda itu.

.

.

Taehyung kembali lagi ke taman setelah puas menangis di depan potret dan abu Jungkook. Ekspresi wajahnya blank, tatapannya kosong seolah jiwanya tengah mengembara entah kemana.

Ia masih tak menyangka jika dirinya bisa sampai menangis begitu hebat ketika mendapati kenyataan bahwa Jeon Jungkook telah tiada. Taehyung tak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya. Ia tak pernah membiarkan sisi lemahnya mengalahkan akal sehatnya. Tapi, Taehyung mengakui kalau Jungkook itu berbeda. Pemuda itu bukan hanya sekedar pasien yang ia temui di taman. Bukan seorang pemuda yang sering ia ajak berbincang dan merangkaikan bunga untuknya. Jeon Jungkook lebih dari itu. Karena sosoknya perlahan mulai menyusup ke dalam suatu ruang di hati Taehyung. Sedikit dari ruang yang tersisa, yang tak mampu di isi oleh Hyeri, istrinya.

Bahunya di sentuh pelan namun Taehyung begitu terlonjak. Sosok Hyeri muncul dalam penglihatannya yang sedikit memburam.

"Hyeri-ah, kenapa kesini?"

Hyeri tersenyum, perlahan bangkit dari kursi rodanya kemudian duduk di samping Taehyung.

"Aku mencarimu karena kau lama sekali tak kembali." Wanita itu menatap lamat bola mata Taehyung yang sembab. "Kau tidak apa-apa, _Oppa_?"

Taehyung tersenyum singkat dan mengangguk, kepalanya kemudian tertunduk. Hyeri tak lepas mengamati gerak gerik Taehyung itu. Sebenarnya saat mencari Taehyung tadi, ia sempat bertemu dengan Jimin. Jimin lah yang mengatakan kalau Taehyung sedang berada disini. Perawat itu juga sempat mengatakan soal keadaan Taehyung yang cukup kacau. Sedikit banyak, Hyeri memahami situasi yang tengah terjadi sekarang ini.

Wanita cantik itu menggenggam tangan Taehyung dan mengusapnya pelan. "Jadi, siapa namanya?" tanyanya lembut.

Sesaat Taehyung terlihat enggan menjawab, tapi kemudian bilah bibirnya terbuka dan meloloskan satu nama, "Jungkook. Jeon Jungkook."

"Ah... pemuda baik hati yang juga selalu membantumu merangkaikan bunga-bunga itu. Iya kan?"

Taehyung hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Hyeri menggenggam tangan Taehyung lebih erat, "Putra kita juga belum memiliki nama. Apa kau pikir Jungkook-ssi akan keberatan jika kita menamai putra kita dengan namanya, Tae _Oppa_?"

Kali ini Taehyung menggeleng, kepalanya kian tertunduk dan kedua bahunya mulai bergetar.

Hyeri menatap Taehyung begitu lekat, senyum maklum terukir di bibir mungilnya, "Ya, Jungkook-ssi adalah pemuda yang sangat baik hati. Tentu ia takkan keberatan. Bahkan ia juga sudah memberiku sebuah kehidupan. Aku akan selalu berhutang budi padanya."

Dan Taehyung kemudian memeluknya. Kembali menangis di dadanya.

Hyeri adalah wanita yang sangat peka. Ia sadar ada sesuatu yang terjadi di antara Taehyung dan Jungkook selama ia terbaring koma. Tapi, Hyeri tak ingin mengungkitnya, tak juga ingin mempermasalahkan atau bahkan merasa marah akan hal itu. Selama ini Taehyung telah memberi begitu banyak. Jadi, kali ini biarkan ia membalasnya dengan berpura-pura tak menyadari semuanya.

Taehyung masih terisak dalam pelukan Hyeri yang hangat. Dengan jelas ia dapat mendengar detak jantung Hyeri yang tenang perlahan-lahan berpacu lebih cepat. Pemuda Kim menutup mata, menikmati irama debaran yang seolah melantunkan kata-kata Jungkook di setiap detaknya...

 _Aku mencintaimu, Taehyung-ssi_...

.

.

Setelah 3 bulan berlalu semuanya kembali berjalan seperti seharusnya. Hyeri sudah diijinkan meninggalkan rumah sakit dengan beberapa kali check up setiap bulannya. Taehyung juga kembali pada aktivitasnya. Pergi bekerja untuk menyelesaikan beberapa hal yang terbengkalai selama istrinya dirawat.

Taehyung mengulum senyum bahagia begitu rasa penat selama dikantor lenyap hanya dengan menatap wajah menggemaskan putranya yang sedang tertidur pulas. Pemuda Kim itu merasa begitu bersyukur, ia merasa hidupnya akan baik-baik saja bila tetap seperti ini.

Kepalanya menoleh begitu seseorang membuka pintu kamarnya. Hyeri tersenyum di ujung pintu lalu melangkah mendekati suaminya yang berdiri didekat ranjang bayi mereka.

Taehyung tersenyum hangat. Tangannya meraih pinggang wanita itu lalu menarik tubuh mungilnya hingga masuk kedalam dekapan hangatnya. Taehyung mendekap erat tubuh istrinya. Hari ini cukup melelahkan dan ia ingin merengkuh sejenak tubuh wanita yang dicintainya.

"Kau pasti sangat kelelahan."

Taehyung hanya mengangguk pelan menanggapi. Kemudian mendorong tubuh mereka hingga terjatuh diranjang.

Wanita itu hanya tersenyum begitu dengan manjanya Taehyung mendekap tubuhnya dan bersandar didadanya. Semenjak ia mendapatkan donor jantung dan sembuh, menurutnya Taehyung memiliki hobi baru. Mendengarkan detak jantungnya. Setiap Taehyung kelelahan karena aktivitasnya. Pemuda itu akan menariknya dan mendengarkan setiap detak jantungnya hingga lelaki itu terlelap.

Taehyung tersenyum tipis. Jantungnya tidak berdebar seperti ini saat ia bersama dengan istrinya. Namun saat ia mendengar detak jantung yang berpacu cepat dalam tubuh istrinya, membuat jantungnya ikut merasakan hal yang sama.

 _"Ijinkan aku mencintaimu dengan caraku."_

Dan Taehyung tau, sejak saat itu hatinya telah berubah.

.

.

.

.

 _"Jika aku memilih pilihan yang lain, apakah kau tidak akan meninggalkanku?" **-kth**_

.

.

.

 ** _End_**

.

.

.

 ** _Author's Note:_**

Sebelumnya pasti sebagian besar dari readers berpikir dan menebak akan jadi seperti inilah endingnya..

 _eiits_ tapi tunggu dulu.. karena kami masih punya satu lagi alternatif ending untuk ff ini muehehe /ketawa nista/

Kami sengaja bikin endingnya jadi dua versi, satu angst dan satu lagii... rahasia /plak/

Jadi adakah yang tertarik untuk membaca satu ending lain dari ff ini??

anyway...

Happy Birthday _Uri Leader_ Kim Namjoon...

Semoga dirimu semakin sabar dan tabah menghadapi kelakuan para member Bangtan yang _absurd_ nya kebangetan... terutama trio magnae line dan Jin /dilemparkesamudera/

Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak ya~~~

 _Regrads,_

 ** _Rain-Ai_**


End file.
